Songs of Wicked
by colourmebeautiful
Summary: Put your MP3 on shuffle, use the songs as inspiration to write short Wicked stories. So, here it is. Some a little angsty, some fluffy and some a bit wacky. More to come. R&R. Fiyeraba, Bessa, Flinda, Gliyero.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Deticated to grey-eyed-goddess. This idea comes from her, and I thought it was so clever I wanted to do it myself. Go read her stories, they're the best Bessa you shall ever read. EVER.**

**So the idea is, you stick iTunes on shuffle, and use the first however many songs to write a short little story. I'm going to use 4 songs. These are in the actual order that they came up, I haven't changed anything. I love a challenge. I've never done a songfic before, but bear with me.**

--

Your Song – Elton John

Take Me or Leave Me - Rent

As Long As I've Got You – Oliver Tompsett (spooky :S)

Tais Toi Mon Coeur – Dionysos (see explination.)

Ok, number 4 is a French song, and it basically is about someone who's changed (the video has him turning into a wooden man, which seems quite appropriate for Wicked..) It literally means "Shut up my heart."

--

**Your Song **

"Fae.."

"Yero, I'm trying to read." She patted his shoulder distractedly, engrossed in her book.

"Are Animal Rights really more interesting than me?" He pouted, the firelight gleaming in his eyes. She gazed at him for a moment, transfixed by his beauty. The colour seemed to change every second. Green to blue, blue to turquoise. Oh, she felt paralysed, doomed to remain hypnotised by the eyes of this Unnamed God for all eternity.

"Fae?" He waved his hand in front of her face. "Fae?"

"Guh.."

"What? Are you ok?" He chuckled. "C'mon, you said you'd help me with this essay." He stared at her again. "You're staring at me.." Is there something you want to tell me?" His eyebrow was raised, and Elphaba gulped.

"Err, yes.." _Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen.. _"You have toothpaste just there.." He blushed, and dabbed at the non existent toothpaste stain.

Perfect. He'd never suspect a thing.

_Fae, I was wondering, if..if you'd like to go out sometime. With me, I mean..I mean, I'd understand if you don't want to, because of what happened with Galinda, but that's over now, and I think..I think I'm falling in love with you. _No, too soppy.

_Fae, I was wondering, if..if you'd like to go out sometime..I mean, I'd understand if you don't want to, because of what happened with Galinda, but that's over now.. Meeting you has changed my life._

That sounded pretty good, he thought. Maybe a bit too girly at the end, though. When she'd finished explaining the essay, he'd ask her.

_How wonderful life is_, he thought,_ now you're in my world, Fabala._

--

**Take Me or Leave Me**

"Nessa, we were just talking!"

"Oh, please, like I didn't see the way your mouth hung open, or how your eyes kept being dragged downwards. I may be in a wheelchair, but I'm not blind!" She wheeled away, furiously.

"Oh for Oz's sake, stop being so _obsessed _with me!" They both gasped. Boq stammered "Oh, Nessie, Nessie I'm sorry!"

"No. No, forget about it. You're not the only boy who I could go out with, you know Biq!"

"Boq!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Biq!" Her voice was high pitched, and she tossed her hair. "Oh, look, there's Fiyero! He's so scandilacious!" She giggled manically, and Boq backed away from her.

"Nessa, I'm sorry, but I will ALWAYS be in love with Miss Galinda! You can either live with it, or live without me."

"Fine!" She wheeled away as fast as she could. "I'm leaving! I'm GONE!"

--

**As Long As I've Got You – Oliver Tompsett**

Things had been crazy for the last week. Five reported sightings, all over Oz. Fiyero had seen it as his duty to rush to the first three, but when the first turned out to be a bush in the dark, the second a frog on a stick and the third a scarecrow, he gave up.

Glinda had grown more frantic each day; she ached to see Elphaba again, he knew. He felt her shaking at night, kissed away her tears and held her until she drifted into a troubled slumber. However much he missed Elphaba, he felt his love for Glinda growing every day. In the four years they'd been together, he'd fallen in that kind of love you think will never happen to you.

The problem was, he felt like that about Elphaba too.

If he couldn't have Elphie, Glinda was the next best thing. He knew he was selfish, fickle, brainless..every insulting adjective Elphaba would be able to think of. He stole a glance at the resting Glinda, for once sleeping peacefully.

_I don't need anything else, as long as I've got you here. Whenever you're on my mind, even the clouds still shine, and even the rain feels fine. It's a crazy world we live in. But everything seems so clear, as long as I've got you._

And so he slept, face buried in the delicate blonde hair of his lover.

**Tais Toi Mon Coeur – Dionysos**

He hated the way he could feel his joints creaking with every movement. He was running, awkwardly and painfully. He had no heart – but could still feel pain? How cruel fate could be.

Nessa was dead. The Wicked Witch of the East, crushed by a house. A fitting end for one so unforgiving, it seemed. But, as he ran, images of his Wicked mistress flitted in and out of his head.

Her smile, her laugh, the way her hair curled by her neck. The way she destroyed his life.

When had Boq become so cold and unforgiving? She was dead now; the time to let good memories cover the evil. If Miss Galinda could see him now.

_She wouldn't recognize you. She dosen't love you, she never did. She loves Fiyero, she dosen't even know who you are!_

The words Nessa had screamed at him one night in a desperate rage thundered into his mind. Followed by the way she had clung to him, sobbing her apologies.

He loved her.

_Shut up, my heart._

_--_

**A/N: I really enjoyed doing this, so I'll probably end up doing more for fun. I'd love some feedback, so please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Some more songics to distract me from my ever mounting pile of A-Level work :(. Oh, and if you like Wicked London (or Oliver Tompsett), check out my Wicked Day blog, the links on my profile :D**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, at all**.

--

You know the deal. iTunes on shuffle, shuffle it four times.

Without You – Rent

Summer Wind – Frank Sinatra

Honey, Honey – Mamma Mia

I'm Not Wearing Underwear Today – Avenue Q

--

_Without You_

She was gone. A blur in the sky, a tear in Galinda – Glinda's eye. The room felt so different now; the faint scent of Elphaba's oils remained on her pillow, the pillow Glinda held to herself every night, sobbing silently. Days turned to months, and the months turned to years. Life went on, but Glinda died without her.

--

_Summer Wind_

Fiyero stood on the balcony, as he often did, watching the sun go down. He knew, deep down, he had no interest in watching the sun go down. He was watching the horizon, his view enhanced by the glowing purple light of the dying sun. Green against purple; it would be impossible to miss. He'd been coming to the balcony every day for the past two years. As it got colder, Glinda had been suspicious, and every so often she accompanied him, much to his irritation. This was something he wanted to do alone. When the sun set, he closed his eyes, and imagined she was there with him, her hand in his, her voice whispering in his ear.

The summer was punishing the Emerald City; burning heat, day and night. Galinda had withdrawn to the Uplands, distraught that Fiyero had been required to stay in the City alone. The hunt was getting fiercer, sightings more frequent, and the terror in the couples chest was growing every day.

One Lurlust, after two months of torture, the grip on the City broke, and the rain fell, with a wind so harsh the entire City desperately sheltered anywhere it could. Fiyero braved the wind, and stood on the balcony. The sun wasn't visible, but it was slowly growing darker. Against the green of the sky, he saw striking black, hovering above nothing. Then, a flash of brown. He yelled.

"Captain, what is it?"

"Nothing..it's nothing. Leave me."

The black was approaching. He closed his eyes, until he felt her beside him.

"_I love you, Yero."_

The wind stopped, the rain stopped, and for a moment in time, it was just Fiyero and Elphaba, suspended in time.

--

_Honey, Honey_

"Fae..come to bed."

"A moment, Yero. Patience."

"Please?"

"Just wait, I want to finish this paragraph." She smiled at him over her glasses, and his straw face beamed back. He got out of bed, and walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him, and took off the glasses.

"Well, I suppose I am tired." She pushed herself off the chair, sighing with the effort.

"Fae? What's wrong?" He looked worried, and she smiled.

"Nothing. It just gets difficult getting up from a chair when you've got a baby dancing through life in your stomach." She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled up at him. "Half me, half you. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Completely."

_Honey, Honey how you thrill me..I love you just who you are.._

--

_I'm Not Wearing Underwear Today_

Fiyero giggled. Galinda and Elphaba exchanged worried looks. Fiyero giggled again.

"I have something to teeeeeeeeeeeell you!" He managed between splutters of laughter.

"Yero..how much did you drink exactly?"

"Only a little. I have something to teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell you!"

"What?" Elphaba raised her eyebrow.

"I'm not wearing any underwear today!"

Elphaba looked at Glinda. Glinda looked at Elphaba. They both looked down at Fiyero's..area.

"Yero.."

"Yeahhhhh?"

"Next time you want to not wear underwear..don't wear tight white trousers."

--

A/N: Well..that was fun. Sorry for the "Honey Honey" one, it had nothing to do with the song lol. But review and cheer me up from my abbiss of homework. (Robert Parkin..if you see this YOU ARE IN TROUBLE.) Also..I've never done Gelphie before, it felt strange!


End file.
